


Run

by Ways



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Whether it be rolling around at the speed of sound or just a quick dash through green hills I will always run. -Sonic the Hedgehog





	

Of all the places that I’ve been,

All the adventures, all the laughs.

Whenever Eggman decides to rear his ugly head.

Whether it be

Trying to get the power of a God on his side,

Or simply trying to turn animals into robots.

It doesn’t matter.

Whether it be in,

Chemical Plants,

Tropical Resorts,

Volcanoes,

Sky Temples,

A Military Base,

Or simple Green Hills.

It doesn’t matter.

Because once I start running I don’t stop.

_Run_

Breezing through valleys and meadows

Tip-tapping atop giant mechanical structures

_Run_

Cutting through Egg Pawns and Roaders

Zooming past Buzzer Bombers and Egg Chasers

_Run_

With Tails or with Knuckles

Or even Shadow or Silver

_Run_

Breaking the sound barrier and living up to my name

Always exceeding the greatest limits

_Run_

Feeling the wind rush through my quills

Whooping and cheering as I climb the highest hills

_Run_

To make sure my friends are free

Whether they’re new or always have been with me

_Run_

To feel alive

To stop Egghead no matter where he may lie

_Run_

And never stop going.

_Run_

No matter where it may take me.

For when I do I am Free.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I did this back on September 6th of 2014.  
> This three year old poem was a nice thing and I liked it back then so why not now?  
> Just a thing I wrote while I was playing Colors one day.  
> I hope you all liked it.


End file.
